


Get Your Kiss Before It's Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection for 100-word drabbles written for femslash prompts provided by readers. Currently Up: "Aradia/Feferi's fabulous blackrom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Leave Me Shaking

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a drabble for a Homestuck F/F ship, leave me a prompt and I'll write it. Any F/F ship, 100 words (or maybe more).
> 
> This one was written for the prompt "Roxy/Jane, the differences in how they dance." This is set in my vague headcanon-y universe where they are all just Awesome God Tiers Chillin' in Space Yeah!!!

The sessions colliding is surprisingly mundane; everyone adjusts better than expected. After a few awkward introductions and charting of family genealogy, they even begin to bond.

Roxy, for one, is enjoying the new time she has to spend with her mother. Her smile is luminescent and adoring as Rose leads her in a waltz, and it occurs to Jane (watching from afar) that she wants to touch the curve of Roxy's cheek beneath her Rogue's cowl.

In space, motion can flow differently, and they glide gracefully in midair as Jane watches, watches, watches.

Jane wishes she knew how to dance.


	2. Bad Beaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia and Feferi could care less that they've both dated Sollux. They don't need him to hate each other perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean requested "Aradia/Feferi, blackrom." I wanna write something longer to better explore this.

It was never about Sollux, but they let the others think whatever they wanted.

What was it their business why Feferi would braid Aradia's hair too tightly and then whisper in her ear, "There, that looks much better than the mess you were walking around with," or if Aradia would turn to her with a tight smile and reply, "Thank you for doing that without any lame fish puns!"

They were maroon and tyrian, land and water, fluid whip and solid 2x3dent, and whether they bared teeth or kissed hard, they'd never needed another reason to be black beside the ways they clashed perfectly.


End file.
